Confession
by IAmVictorious1614
Summary: Draco cant focus on his potions text because he can't stop thinking about Harry. He has flashbacks to the good times and bad. Refers to "Dare To Kiss The Boy" but can be read as a stand-alone fic.


**A/N: My cousin is amazing. She just gave me an amazing prompt. Enjoy! All Dracos POV, unless stated otherwise.**

I am sitting in potions doing a test and I just can't focus. I start doodling aimlessly on my parchment but when I realize what I am writing I stop immediately. I wrote "Mr. Draco Potter" three times. I really need to stop doing that. He doesn't love me anymore. Not after that fight.

 _The day after the dare, I am heading to breakfast and just as I get the dining hall in view, I see That weaselette taking Harry by the hand and pulling him to the door. I can't help when a little jealousy creeps in and I decide to slide into the shadows and watch. I cant get into hearing range of them so I just watch them. After a minute, they hug and the Weasley girl kisses him on the cheek. Oh hell no, not my guy. I wait until she goes back into the dining hall with a smile on her face. Just as Harry goes to follow her I step in front of him and he stops._

 _"Oh hey, babe." He says and goes to kiss me but I pull away. He looks confused but shrugs it off._

 _"Oh don't you 'hey babe' me. I saw what just happened." I say, a bit louder than I meant to._

 _"What? Oh, that thing with Ginny? I was just talking to her. She is having a hard time lately..." Harry says._

 _"Oh just shut up. I don't want to hear your excuses!" I yell. He looks like my words have physically hit him. That sounded really harsh. Quickly, I add, "I just want to know the truth..."_

 _"You want the truth? Well, here it is! You are just a stuck up Slytherin! I don't know why I ever thought this would work out! I am glad you are showing your true colours early on because this way, we can save some time. We are done!" He screams in my face. I feel the tears start to appear at my eyes so I turn and walk away. As soon as I know he cants see me, I run towards the Slytherin common room, mumble the password and rush to my room._

God, I am such an idiot! I ruin everything I love! Now I don't have Harry or any self-respect. It's not like it was all bad. Just when I overreacted and ruined it. I remember before the kiss, what I was talking about with Pansy and Blaise...

 _We walk into the great hall and stop for a minute to talk. We should probably sit but we don't._

 _"Guys, I don't even know when this thing started. I was fine one minute and then all of a sudden I am daydreaming about kissing Potter and doodling hearts on my parchment in class." I tell them in a hushed voice._

 _"I noticed you started liking him last year. But it could have been before then. I just know that you have got it bad." Pansy comments, with a giggle at the end._

 _"I'm with her on this one, mate," Blaise adds. I roll my eyes._

 _"My point is, I have got this hopeless crush on my enemy and I don't know how to make it stop," I yell, keeping my voice as low as possible. Suddenly, Pansy points behind me and I turn to see the exact subject of our conversation walking straight for us. I calm myself down and put on a fake scowl. "What do you want, Potter!"_

I hated having to pretend I hated him and I hate it now even more. I wish I had of just let him explain what happened with Ginny and I wish I wasn't an idiot. Maybe, I should work on my test. The problem is, I can't figure out the answers because I can only focus on Harry Freaking Potter! I glance across the room at him. I remember being so excited for classes for the first time in my life, because of what we talked about right after we got together...

 _We are sitting in the Slytherin common room because no one was in there. We were laying on the sofa, talking about anything and everything that came to mind. He was playing with my hair and if it was anyone else, I would probably hex them into oblivion but with him, it's just... different. I don't know why but I know that as soon as he takes his hand away, I am going to want it back. Probably for hours after._

 _"You know, It would be fun if we sit next to each other in every class we have together. We could write flirty notes back and forth." He says with that smirk that makes my heart skip a beat._

 _"Oh, that sounds fun. Are we gonna go public? Or what do you want to do?" I ask._

 _"We should, like, not keep it a secret but also not tell anyone. Only confirm if they ask." Harry answers, still playing with my hair. I nod in agreement._

I come back to reality and realize that I am still staring at him. By now he has noticed and is looking back at me. I look down as fast as I can without drawing attention. I sneak a little glance out of the corner of my eye and see him stare for a second longer and then turn back to the test. I can't help but wonder what he is thinking at this very moment. Before we got together, I asked my self that all the time. What is he thinking about? I hate that we have to go backwards. I used to think about what he was thinking, mostly when I was embarrassed around him. Like when Granger punched me in the face...

 _"You foul loathsome evil little cockroach!" She yells, raising her wand to my face. I am shaking cause I have no idea if she will actually kill me. I know many people who would._

 _"Hermione, no! He's not worth it." The weasel says. I am kind of grateful. When she lowers her wand, I laugh to try to cover up how scared I was and she punches me in the face. I hear Crabbe ask if I'm okay but my ears are ringing. When we run off, I mumble,_

 _"Not a word to anyone." Later that day I am sitting alone in a somewhat empty hallway. I hear footsteps and some whispers. It's probably some first years, wondering why I have a black eye. Not five seconds later, I feel a gentle hand on my shoulder. I jump because It could be anyone. When I look up, I am met with pretty green eyes. Crap, what does he want._

 _"Sorry. I just wanted to see if you're okay. Although you were being a git, Hermione shouldn't have hit you like that." He says in a calm, apologetic voice._

 _"Who knew Granger could hit so hard." I laugh it off._

 _"Yeah, don't make her mad. She can be dangerous." He laughs, eyes glittering in amusement._

 _"Lesson learned." I smile._

 _"Okay, I have to go catch up with Hermione and Ron. See you later. And hey, maybe put some ice on that bruise." Harry says to me as he turns to leave. I feel like I am reading to much into this, but he seemed concerned about me. Maybe, he likes me, too... oh stop lying to yourself._

I come out of this flashback doodling again. This time its a heart with our initials in it. I haven't answered any questions yet. I might have to ask for a make up test. I glance over at the beautiful, sweet, loving boy that I ruined things with. It's just a quick glance but its enough to catch him staring. Why is he staring at me? Probably wonder why I keep looking over there. It looks like he is gonna write a note but he crumples the parchment after writing only a few words. This reminds me of 2nd year when I wrote out a love letter...

 _I am sitting on my bed, parchment in front of me, quill in hand. I start writing as all the things I love about Harry Potter flood my mind. It kinda sucked because I was only 12 and didn't know the first thing about love but here is what I wrote:_

 _Dear Potter,_

 _I love your stupid eyes and your dumb messy hair. And the fact that your practically a saint. Why do you have to be so perfect all the time? I mean seriously. I don't know what this means and my father would tell me its wrong but I find you more attractive than any girl. Ever! And it makes me so angry that you can make me feel this way without even knowing it._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _This won't do... I quickly crumple it up and throw it in my trunk that is sitting open at the end of my bed._

Honestly, I think I still have it. The note. It's under my old robes I am pretty sure. I feel eyes burning a hole through me. I look over and its Harry. Maybe he does still have a thing for me. I am so confused. Maybe he does still like me. Whatever, somethings up with him. Maybe we can talk this out. I got an idea. I walk up to the front of the class and clear my throat.

"Sit down, Malfoy!" Snape says, loudly. God, I hate that guy.

"Shut up, Big Nose. I have something to say." Everyone laughs and Snape looks mad. Pansy, who is sitting in the front row, leans forward.

"Drakey, what are you doing?" She asks me, using that annoying nickname that only she is allowed to use. I nod at her with a smirk and I thinks she gets the point because she smirks and leans back.

"I love Potter! I said it so all of you can back off." I rush before I lose my courage. I notice Harry's face goes bright red. I walk back to my seat and as I pass Harry I stop and whisper, "Sorry, if I embarrassed you, love. I couldn't stand fighting anymore."

"Its fine, just unexpected. I love you, too. I'm sorry." He says.

"Draco! Take your seat!" Snape yells. I quickly return to my seat because I know that Snape is not hesitant to hex his students. I smile at Harry and receive a smile back.

"You have 5 minutes left!" Snape says to the class and sits down again. I pull out some spare parchment and scribble down a note...

'I have been too busy thinking about our fight to answer anything. Oops.'

I fold it into a bird and make it fly over to him with a simple charm. I watch as he unfolds it, reads it and writes down some words. A couple seconds later, it returns.

'You're amazing at potions. That won't even make a dent in your mark. I on the other hand...'

I look over and he is holding up his paper. Nothing is written. And he is not doing great in this class as it is. I scribble out one last note.

'See what you can get done. I will tutor you if I have to. don't send a note back. Just focus, baby. See you after class.'

I draw a quick heart and send it back to him. When he reads it he frowns but mouths an 'I love you.' I return it and we go back to our tests for the last, like a minute of class. I still don't get anything done because I am so happy that the love of my life forgives me. I thought I destroyed us but I guess true love knows forgiveness after all.

 **A/N: I love this! If it wasn't for my cousin, this wouldn't have been very good. So, thank her. For anyone interested, this is what Harry and Ginny were talking about in flashback 1...:**

 _ **Ron: Harry, do you think Ginny is okay?**_

 _ **Harry: I could go see**_

 _ **Ron: Okay**_

 _ ***Harry walks over to where Ginny is sitting***_

 _ **Harry: Hey, Gin. You okay?**_

 _ **Ginny: I'm fine...**_

 _ **Harry: You don't look fine. Wanna talk about it?**_

 _ **Ginny: Sure. Can we go somewhere else though? I don't want people to hear.**_

 _ **Harry: Yes, of course**_

 _ ***Ginny takes his hand and leads him to the hall***_

 _ **Harry: So whats up?**_

 _ **Ginny: I-I think I have feelings for Luna...**_

 _ **Harry: But your dating Dean**_

 _ **Ginny: I know and I am so confused as to what I want.**_

 _ **Harry: Its okay to be confused, Gin. Trust me, I know what its like.**_

 _ **Ginny: Thanks, Harry. You always give the best advice.**_

 _ ***Ginny hugs Harry and kisses his cheek like she always does***_

 **A/N (Continued): So yeah, I wanted to explain that Harry wasn't cheating on Draco. He was just giving one of his best friends some advice. And I know someone is gonna hate on Linny (Luna/Ginny) But I don't give a crap. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. R &R.**


End file.
